marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Civil War II Vol 1 8
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Marko Djurdjevic | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | CCO = Joe Quesada | Quotation = He wasn't fighting you, you know. | Speaker = Beast | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = David Marquez | Penciler1_2 = Adam Kubert | Penciler1_3 = Leinil Francis Yu | Penciler1_4 = Daniel Acuña | Penciler1_5 = Alan Davis | Penciler1_6 = Marco Rudy | Penciler1_7 = Mark Bagley | Penciler1_8 = Esad Ribic | Inker1_1 = David Marquez | Inker1_2 = Adam Kubert | Inker1_3 = Leinil Francis Yu | Inker1_4 = Daniel Acuña | Inker1_5 = Mark Farmer | Inker1_6 = Marco Rudy | Inker1_7 = John Dell | Inker1_8 = Esad Ribic | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Colourist1_2 = Daniel Acuña | Colourist1_3 = Marco Rudy | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Wil Moss | Editor1_3 = Alanna Smith | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Unnamed agents * ** ** ** * ** ** ** * New Attilan's Inhumans ** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** Unidentified Inhumans * * * * * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * * Aegis * Mekara * Hi-Vo * Slizzik * Scragg * Fireclaw * Blip (Shzzzllzzzthzz) * Fin Fang Foom * Mangog * Scarlet Beetle * Devil Dinosaur * Vandoom's Monster * Rommbu * Orrgo * Green Thing * Abominable Snowman (Carl Hanson) * ** ** ** Young Beast (Hank McCoy) * * * ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * Other unidentified Mutants * * ** ** ** ** * * * Unidentified Abstract Entities * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * Mutant * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** ***** ****** Situation Room **** ***** ****** ******* ******* ******** ****** ******* Miles' parents' apartment ******* Jen Walters' condo ****** ******* ******* **** ***** *** **** * ** * ** *** * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* * Items: * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * Spectrum's Suit * * * * * * * * * ** ** Carol Danvers' Suit * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * Events: * Monsters Unleashed * Inhumans vs. X-Men | Synopsis1 = In the streets of Washington, D.C., a man finds himself in a traffic jam. Debris from Iron Man's armor falls in his car's hood, prompting him to leave the vehicle and join other onlookers as they observe how the battle between Iron Man and Captain Marvel unfolds. Above the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Maria Hill is ordering both the Ultimates and Alpha Flight to stand down to prevent the battle from escalating when she receives a videocall from Medusa, ordering her to stop the fight. Hill questions the situation, but Ulysses remains in a trance. Meanwhile at the Capitol Building, Captain America attempts to stop the conflict, but he's caught in the middle of crossfire and knocked out. The Inhumans decide to go personally to stop the fight, but Ulysses remains unresponsive. The fight between Tony and Carol reaches new levels of violence, prompting Maria Hill to send the heroes aboard the Helicarrier to stop the conflict. In Brooklyn, Nova and Ms. Marvel catch notice of the fight, with the former being ordered to go. The Inhumans teleport to the scene of the battle as Carol gets the upper hand, and Karnak starts trying to free Spider-Man from the force field where he's being contained. Both the Inhumans and the heroes sent by S.H.I.E.L.D. rush towards the two combating friends as Carol begins to mercilessly plummet Iron Man, ultimately breaking off his armor with one final blast of energy, causing him to fall unconscious from the sky. While Carol is being held back by Blue Marvel and Spider-Man catches the unconscious Tony, Ulysses beings to wrap reality around him. Ulysses and some of the heroes at the scene find themselves standing in a black void full of nebulae of color. When Carol asks him what is he showing them, Ulysses replies "the futures." Each of the people enthralled by Ulysses are shown a different scenario. Ulysses witnesses a fight between two groups of giant monsters. Nova finds himself among X-Men who are assaulting New Attilan. Captain America witnesses once again his death at the hands of Spider-Man. Medusa observes Killraven's Freemen fending off the Martian Masters. Spider-Man watches in horror as a mutant fights a Sentinel above a pile of mutant corpses. Captain Marvel looks at Ultron standing triumphant on top of the fallen Avengers. Finally, Ulysses wonders what is happening to him while King Thor battles Loki in the distance. A voice replies telling him he's one of them now. The heroes and Ulysses find themselves floating in a blank void, confronted by Eternity, who states Ulysses has reached a scale beyond Earth and invites him to join him and the other Abstract Entities. Tearing up in happiness, Ulysses accepts, much to Carol's dismay. Reality is warped back to normal, and Spider-Man appears cradling Tony Stark's body. Some time later, Beast and Carol discuss the new development regarding Ulysses when they turn their attention to Tony Stark, who's lying unconscious inside some kind of iron lung. Beast reveals that secret modifications within his body are the only thing keeping Stark alive. He will remain at the Triskelion, where Beast will conduct further investigations. Carol defends the outcome of the conflict, claiming she didn't start it. Beast agrees, but clarifies that Tony wasn't fighting Carol herself. He instead had feared that Carol had opened a dangerous door by accepting profiling, and that the normalization of this procedure would entail dire consequences by the hands of anybody less noble who came after Carol. Beast leaves the room after the pod containing Tony is closed, and Carol begins to brood. She's interrupted by Hawkeye, who claims he's going to do what she can't. Carol questions the ambiguousness of his message, and he replies that no matter what happens next, she needs to trust him. At the White House, Danvers is welcomed by the President, who laments the disappearance of Ulysses when he's informed of it. He asks for Carol's comment on the fallout in the superhero community, and she comments that there have been mostly negative developments with a few positive aspects. The President then allows Carol to asks for any favors, thinking that she's potentially the future of the country, and she replies that she has some ideas. | Solicit = Classified | Notes = | Trivia = * Tony Stark and Spider-Man's pose in page 33, where Miles is cradling his body, is a homage to Michelangelo sculpture Pietà. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included